This invention concerns security arrangements for defeating the removal of the bolts (or nuts) incidental to unauthorized removal of equipment by thieves. A very common modern-day problem is the theft of air bag canisters from automobiles. Often, removal of two bolts enables removal of the air bag unit making it a tempting target in view of the high value of this component.
Many arrangements have been devised to defeat or deter unauthorized removal of bolts or nuts, including installing a shielding sleeve over the bolt or nut, with a locking plug held in the sleeve to block wrench access to the nut or bolt head.
The present inventor has heretofore filed a patent application on such a device, U.S. Ser. No. 08/782,633, filed on Jan. 14, 1997.
Such a device is effective but requires a key to remove the locking plug and a key locking mechanism adds significant cost to the device.
It is sufficient if thieves would be delayed in defeating a security device to an extent that they will simply select another car rather than make an attempt to defeat the security device. Thus, if a simpler device could accomplish this, it would be preferable over a more complex but more secure device.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple security arrangement for a nut or bolt head which sufficiently delays any removal attempt to provide effective deterrent against unauthorized removal.